


Keeping It Together

by beatlelover22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cold, Common Cold, Gen, Sam Winchester Whump, Sick Character, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic, Sneezing, Whump, the boys go hunting and sam has a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlelover22/pseuds/beatlelover22
Summary: In which the boys are tasked with infiltrating a vampire nest and Sam has a cold.





	Keeping It Together

“Dad, Sam’s sick. He can’t go out like this.” 

Dean was angrily whispering at his father while Sam was in the bathroom, most likely blowing his nose before they all went out to hunt. “He’s ill.”

“Well, Dean, if he wants to be a man and join the hunt, I think he should experience that,” John retorted, closing his notebook and standing up. “Who am I to get in the way of that?”

“You know he’s just trying to prove himself,” Dean snapped. “You could do the right thing and let him stay ho—”

Without much warning, Sam emerged from the bathroom — nose slightly tinged pink, confirming Dean’s earlier suspicions. “You guys ready?”

Dean gave his father a pointed look but John nodded. “Yep. Lead the way, Sam.”

* * *

The three were standing in the woods near a building — a modern warehouse-turned-vampire-nest — and watched one of the blood-suckers close the door behind him. 

“Just because vampires sleep during the day doesn’t mean they won’t wake up,” John said, pulling his jacket collar a little closer to his neck. The wind sure was biting today.

Dean could hear Sam sniffling behind him and felt a twinge of guilt. He cleared his throat. “So walking right in isn’t our best option.” 

“Actually,” John began, the hints of a smile playing at his lips. “That’s the plan.”

“_H-hih’**NNNSCH!**_” 

The sneeze was painfully stifled and Dean knew almost immediately that Sam wasn’t done. Sam usually sneezed twice but especially when he had a cold. Dean turned around just to see his brother’s eyelashes flutter shut.

“_H-hahhh… hh’**TSCHH!**_”

“Bless you, Sammy,” Dean said, handing him a few napkins. 

Sam tried to give them back. “I don’t need these.” 

“Now Sam,” John began. “When we go in there, you can’t get distracted. You—” 

“Wh-what makes you think I’ll be distracted?” he asked, sniffling. “I’m fine.” 

John shrugged. “Alright. We need all hands on deck is all I’m saying.” 

The men approached the warehouse, weapons in hand, and John gave the signal to enter. Dean went first, right through the front door, which hardly made a sound. Sam followed. 

They could immediately see about three or four vampires, all laid up in hammocks across the warehouse. All seemed to be unconscious. 

Sam, with his father right behind him, had a slender finger under his nose, holding back an impending sneeze. He’d been fighting a cold for a few days now, but had only begun to feel worse. He knew he had a fever but Dean never missed an opportunity to hunt and Sam wouldn’t either. 

As they continued to walk through the warehouse, the men only counted more and more vamps. Six, seven, eight…

Dean swallowed nervously. If one of these fuckers woke up, God knows the entire nest would—

“_Ah’**PSSSCH!**_” 

Sam was frozen, holding his nose shut with his thumb and forefinger. One of the vampires grunted and turned on his side, but none of the others made any notice. John glared at Sam, but all three were careful not to make another sound. 

As they continued onward, Sam caught sight of a victim — a young woman, tied to a post and covered in blood. “Dean!” he whispered as he crouched by her, a finger placed cautiously under his nose. A muffled sob that seemed to come from behind a door let them know there might be more victims. 

Before Sam could do anything, a stray breeze tickled his cold-sensitive nose and he gasped with a terrible need to sneeze. “_HehHH! Hh’**GNNT!**Hih’**TSSSHH!**_”

The second was a poorly attempted stifle, but the damage was done.

At the sudden sound, the woman’s eyes fluttered open and she shrieked in fear, causing the entire nest to erupt in first, panic, and then anger. 

Sam stood up too fast and felt the world around him go black._ Fuck._ If only he wasn’t so lightheaded. 

In an instant, he was thrown back by a force he couldn’t see, and he heard the sickening pop as his shoulder was dislocated. He gasped in surprise and pain, struggling to get back to his feet. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

“Sam!” Dean shouted, turning toward him. 

John was a few meters away but knew he needed to make a distraction and fast. He snatched a stray beer bottle from the floor and threw it as hard as he could against the window, effectively smashing it and letting in a strong stream of sunlight. A few of the nearest vampires let out a blood-curdling scream. 

“Boys, run!” John yelled, ducking out of the reach of an angry-looking vamp.

Dean was at Sam’s side in an instant and pulled him up by his good arm. Sam grunting in pain and stumbled along with him. The two made it out of the warehouse first, panting. John came jogging out a minute later and they all piled into the car. 

* * *

“_H-hih’**SCHSHH!** A-ahhh… hahhH! Hah’**TSCHSHH!**_ God!” Sam choked out, grabbing his should in pain. _Christ alive._

“Sammy, you know the drill,” Dean said, as he placed his hands gingerly on Sam’s shoulder. “On three.” 

Sam sniffled thickly, nodding. He braced himself mentally, as best he could.

“One—” 

Without warning, Dean quickly popped Sam’s shoulder in place, causing Sam to cry out in pain. He slumped down in a chair, his sweaty hair falling in his face, exhausted and sore. But before long, his nostrils were quivering again.

“_H-huhhh… Huh’**RRSSSZSH! **A-ahh’**TSZSSSHH!**_”

The sneeze tore through him and Sam sniffled, shivering. 

“Sammy,” John said, clearing his throat. “I, um… you know, this is never the life I wanted for you. I wanted you to go to college. I started a college fund for you both, for God’s sake, the day you were born. It’s just… I just…” 

He trailed off and saw Sam, eyes watering with the urge to sneeze. Sam scrubbed at his nose, embarrassed but still listening intently. 

John sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. “The point is, I’m sorry I made you come out today. You’re sick and I shouldn’t have.” 

“Dad, id’s okay, I’b—” 

“No, Sammy,” John said sincerely. “I’m sorry.” 


End file.
